Snow
by ohnoitstori
Summary: Kyo hears a lady behind him giggle, mumbling something about young love, as he bends down to kiss Tohru's cheek, and he feels the heat underneath his lips at her blush. ;TohruxKyo;   T for Mild Language
1. Chapter 1

**|SNOW I|**

**[Day 1 of Winter Break: Wednesday, December 19th]**

"The lights are so pretty, don't you think, Kyo-kun?"

So asks Tohru, hands clasped together over her heart, beaming like she could twirl in a circle right there. She's wearing a tightly secured scarf, a short beige trenchcoat, and a pair of Kyo's boots that are way too big for her, but Kyo insisted she wear them anyway. This, of course, caused Shigure to go nuts over how adorable that was, and how cute they are as a couple, before Kyo proceeded to drag Tohru out the door. But he didn't care anyway what Shigure thought. She can't go outside in the snow wearing her school shoes. She'd get another one of those nasty colds that she always seems to attract.

Speaking of school, the two fourth-years have been let out for winter break. The first day of it, actually. They weren't expecting snow, but they've still got six inches on the ground and everyone's looking forward to more. It's a steady downfall right now, not too heavy, light enough to where they can actually see the other people on the busy sidewalk, scurrying around for small, last minute Christmas presents.

Large snowflakes fall carelessly from the sky in clusters, covering the ground. It's dark outside, around nine at night, but the material items market is still open and running. Tohru says that people probably come more at night because it's prettier in the dark. Not that it's not still nice in the daytime, that's not what she meant.

The aforementioned lights that Tohru spoke of are the lanterns hanging above them in strings of blue and pink and orange, swinging in the frozen breeze. Kyo assesses them and provides a nod, telling her they are kind of nice. He isn't lying either, it's colorful in the night. The pair are at a Christmas festival, where booths are lined along both sides of the sidewalk stretching for many yards. Streetlights aid the faint glow of the lanterns, people buzzing everywhere chatting happily with their sellers.

One booth sells home-made woven bracelets on one side of the table, on the other beaded ones. Another sells ceramics. Shoes. Other types of jewelry are sold elsewhere; rings, necklaces, and earrings. Tohru takes Kyo's hand and leads him towards one, eyes sparkling as bright as the necklaces she's beaming at.

Behind the booth is a thin woman with a pixie haircut sitting in a fold-out chair. Tohru smiles brightly at her. "These are so pretty!" Then, turning her attention back to Kyo: "Do you think Kisa would like one of these? As a present?"

Kyo shrugs. "I dunno."

Tohru doesn't reply, just glances back over them thoughtfully, eyeing one specifically. She lingers there for a moment, but something must catch her eye elsewhere, because she swings around, almost slapping Kyo in the face with her hair, and gasps. She smiles apologetically at the short-haired woman and takes off in the direction of whatever she's after. Kyo waits until she's out of his eyesight, then turns with rather cold hands in his pockets back to the stand.

"Which one was she looking at?" He asks, not meeting her eyes, because she looks like a freakin' goth and he's kind of scared to.

She chuckles, her breath coming out in front of her in a small fog. "The blue and purple one with a fairy charm on it. No, the other one." She corrects him, then sighs frustrated, "Are you color blind?"

She picks up the correct necklace before handing it to him.

Kyo would glare at her normally, but he needed to hurry before Tohru came looking for him. He pulled out a few hundred yen and dropped it in her outstretched hand, along with the necklace. She puts the necklace in a rectangular, long box and pockets the money. She drops the box into a very small bag and presents it to him.

"Didn't peg you for the romantic type, pretty boy." She says, grinning.

"You-" Kyo starts, only to be interrupted by Tohru walking his way. Luckily, she's still looking for him and hasn't spotted him yet, so he has time to shove it in his jacket.

"Don't you want your change?" The black-haired woman says, still trying to suppress a smile.

"Keep it," He mutters quickly. Then, sarcastically, "Happy Holidays."

The woman laughs. "Likewise."

Tohru reaches Kyo, smiling up at him as she holds up a bag similar to his. A bag that, thankfully, she doesn't notice nearly falling out of his jacket. He adjusts it quickly, not breaking eye contact as to not make her suspicious.

"Look, Kyo-kun! I found something special for Kisa!" She proclaims proudly, fumbling to get the small box out of her bag. When she does, she pulls out a bracelet, from a stand he noticed earlier. The bracelet has a pattern of beads, black and orange. "Isn't it perfect? It's just like Kisa when she transforms."

Kyo chuckles, taking the bracelet and examining it. "Yeah, it kinda is."

Tohru beams excitedly. "You really think so?"

"Sure."

Kyo hears a lady behind him giggle, mumbling something about young love, as he bends down to kiss Tohru's cheek, and he feels the heat underneath his lips at her blush.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kyoru you are my OTP of OTPs. **

**So, I'm going to clear a few things up. **

**First, I know what you're thinking. Kyo can't kiss Tohru! Well, you see, the curse is broken. I felt like the Winter ~love~ aspect should have been added somewhere after the curse had broken during their 4th year of High School. So here it is.**

**Second, (obviously) Kyo and Tohru are on Winter Vacation. They are 'together'. Since this usually lasts about 2 weeks, plus one day after New Years, I'm going to play off of that, a total of 15 chapters at least, one for every day of the Winter Vacation. I'll update weekly. I know this is a bit late, considering Christmas and everything is already said and done. BUT I LOVE THE KYORU FLUFF DON'T JUDGE ME.**

**Lastly, each chapter will be about 1,000 words or more, and t**his will span from December 19 - January 3 in the story.****

**...Almost forgot. You know that reviewing thing that some people do? I think it's quite nice. I often find myself wandering in the forest-like realm of my writing kingdom, hoping I could be so lucky to recieve a few of those. So please, help me discover what it feels like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**|SNOW II|**

**[Day 2 of Winter Break: Thursday, December 20th]**

"Are you sure you want to go in, Kyo-kun?"

So says Tohru as she stands in the doorway of the grocer's with Kyo, the rest of the days' shopping hanging from her forearm. Christmas-themed lights line the door frame, and a pretty sign hangs above them that counts down the days until Christmas, 5 currently being the number displayed. Tohru comes to this store often, so she remembers when the owners first put up this sign, and they started counting early. They were just as excited as she was.

She's worried because even from here she can tell they're not going to get around easily. People are packed in the store, squeezing past each other to get to the eggs and milk, some forcefully shoving their carts through the isles. This store only has one checkout lane that's probably lined to the back of the store.

Tohru turns to look at the "Cat" of the Zodiac, her eyebrows furrowed over her nose in a most adorable way. "I mean, I really had _no_ idea it would be_this _crowded there really are a lot of people here and I know you don't like being around big crowds even if you don't transform anymore and gosh I'm rambling I'm so sorry."

Tohru tries to form the sentences coherently, but they just come out in a string of tangled yarn. Suddenly she's so embarrassed that she puts her hands over her face, palms trying to scrub away the heat in her cheeks.

Kyo chuckles, his breath turning to fog. He removes his hands from his pockets so he can lightly grab her wrists and pull them away from her flushed face.

"God, Tohru, you're so weird." Kyo smiles to assure her he's only joking, releasing the hand holding the shopping but keeping her other.

Tohru returns the gesture, following him into the store.

**/**

After about an hour of shopping, Tohru finally announces happily that shopping is officiallyover... for today.

Kyo sighs at the _thought_ of even more shopping, because today was absolutely exhausting. Granted, it only took so long because of the huge before-Christmas shopping herd, so maybe as it gets closer to the actual holiday the crowds will die down. He really doesn't know, he's not used to this whole 'Family Celebration' thing, considering this year the _whole_ Zodiac are invited to a Christmas banquet.

Tohru manages to find the end of the checkout line, which has thankfully died down by now. She happily chats with her boyfriend (is there really no better way to say it?) while they wait, when suddenly a gasp rips through her. She's flung into Kyo, who (luckily) catches her before she can fall to the ground.

Kyo opens his mouth to ask if she's okay – that's when he looks up and sees the man, absolutely huge, glaring down at Tohru like she's the worst person he's ever met.

"Watch where you walk, girl," he spits angrily as he continues to walk.

Tohru immediately recoils. "Uhm, y-yes, I'm very sorry!" She calls after him, her words slightly louder because the man doesn't even have the decency to wait and listen to her.

Kyo steadies Tohru on her feet, waiting until her knees stop wobbling before he instructs her to stay in line and starts toward the door where he can see the idiot starting to leave. Tohru calls after him to wait, but by now he's way too pissed to even begin to try and listen to her or whatever voice of reason he has.

Kyo catches up to the guy, landing a fist into his shoulder to get his attention.

"The fuck-" The man starts, whipping around to face him. Once it registers on his face that he was the one beside Tohru in line, he crosses arms, shoulders broadening. "You that girl's boyfriend or something?"

Kyo ignores him, fists tightening so taut that he's sure his knuckles might just break through his skin. "What the hell _was _that? You yelled at _her_, but you're the one that ran into her, bastard!"

The man's anger intensifies, and Kyo can almost see the expression snap on his face. "Not my fault she was in the way – she needs to keep her scrawny ass out of the middle of the floor!"

Kyo lands in a good punch then.

**/**

"I'm so sorry, Kyo," Tohru says, using a napkin to wipe the blood off his knuckles and face.

The pair were sitting on a bench somewhere in the middle of town, people passing by and whispering to each other when they noticed Kyo. After he had successfully kicked and punched to his heart's content, the manager had kicked them out of the grocery store, with a look of apology for Tohru. He had said he was sorry, _Y__ou're one of my best customers, Tohru, really, but rules are rules._

"Don't be. He deserved it."

Tohru shakes her head, dropping her hand from his face. She stares at them for a minute; two. Two turns into three as her eyes look over the blood-blotched napkin, thinking what a contrast it is to the gleeful decorations around them; banners read _Happy Holidays _in cursive lettering, strips of green and red twirl around even the bench they're sitting on. Even a Christmas tree in a size Tohru never thought possible stood in the middle of the town square, decorations of all shapes and sizes circling the tree until they reach the top, where a lit-up, glittering star sparkles in the glow of evening. Snow you would assume to be fake sticks in clumps on the branches, and as Tohru notices she looks back down to the napkin, which, sure enough, has specks of snow on it, too. She's reminded of what she was going to say, not looking at Kyo.

"No, not about him. It's my fault that you're hurt, I should have moved out of the way—"

"That's a load of crap and you know it, Tohru," Kyo says. "The guy was just being an asshole — I swear, don't you _even_ start crying —"

"I-I'm not crying." She says, trying to be nonchalant as she wipes her eyes hastily.

Kyo sighs, taking the napkin from her hands. Refolding it so it's clean, he uses it to wipe her eyes. "There. No more crying, okay? Let's just forget this even happened. I'm sorry that you didn't get to buy your food."

Tohru laughs lightly, but her tears still evident in her voice. "It's okay." Despite her assurance, and much to Kyo's surprise, she starts to cry harder.

"Hey! I thought we agreed no crying? Tohru—" Kyo stops, and tries for humour again. "You saw me back there, right? I gave him a good ass-kicking, don't you think?"

She laughs with more heart this time, like she normally does, but the tears are still free-falling down her cheeks, but despite the fact she's still laughing. She tries to dry the tears, but gives up after realizing her attempts are in vain. Her tears are contradicting her wide smile, but she doesn't mind as she reaches over to wrap her arms around Kyo's neck. Snow is starting to stick in his hair, white on orange in a surprising pop of colour.

"I love you so much." She giggles, squeezing him tightly.

Snowflakes have littered the ground by now, in the short amount of time almost half an inch must have fallen. Snow was falling freely, and someone that didn't know better might say a blizzard was coming. Of course, if you asked later, neither Kyo or Tohru would be able to tell you what it looked like in that moment, because right then they only had eyes for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And my story (finally) has a second chapter~! This chapter was a bit longer than usual.**

**Now, let's all take a moment to recognize someone that is awesome beyond comparison. My lovely beta: Zylstra! She beta'd this second chapter not once, but _twice_, and she did an awesome job.**

**And remember to review, also! Especially if you favorite, I love to hear all of your opinions, even if your review is long or short!**


	3. Chapter 3

**|SNOW III|**

**[Day 3 of Winter Break: Friday, December 21st]**

"Taking a break from Christmas shopping today?"

Tohru looks up from her textbook at Shigure, who's currently peeking over his newspaper. Oval glasses are perched on the bridge of his nose, awaiting and answer as he sits cross-legged in a loose-fitted kimono on the other end of the kotatsu they're currently under.

Tohru stands carefully, adjusting her pink sweater and smoothing her matching skirt. She has to step carefully over some of her pencils and books before she makes it to the door, sliding it a little less than halfway open, but still enough so that Shigure can see. A thick layer of snow has covered their porch and still falls in a steady, rhythmic pattern, dimming the afternoon light.

"It's still snowing, Shigure-san. I don't think it'll stop soon, so I'm going to stay home and finish the work I missed."

Shigure leans to the side, abandoning his newspaper on the floor, and stares out the door as if snow was a foreign concept to him. "Oh my. I have a feeling you may be right." He says, affirming her suspicions.

Tohru nods and smiles, folding her legs and taking her previous position back under the table.

**/**

After finishing all of her easier homework, and an hour of trying to figure out her Geometry homework, Tohru sits at the table (Shigure long since left), eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. She pays attention in class, she really does, but none of it ever seems to sink in. It doesn't really help that she hadn't attended the last week of school (why they even had regular class those last five days was a topic that Kyo had regularly "discussed") because she had caught some type of flu.

Luckily, though, as she's frantically erasing something she had thought was correct, Yuki opens the sliding door to the kitchen, rubbing his palms to remove the prominent fog of sleep from his eyes. He yawns quietly as Tohru watches him sit down next to her.

"Miss Honda, why are you still doing homework? It's almost one a.m. You realize that, right?" Yuki asks, resting a hand on his cheek and propping his elbow on the table.

Tohru looks above his head at the clock, which only serves to confirm his statement. She turns back to Yuki, frowning. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No, it's really fine, Miss Honda, I just - " Yuki stops, gathering his thoughts, Tohru assumes, and continues after a short moment. "I saw the light from the lamp and decided to come investigate."

Tohru's grimace deepens, and her pencil drops to the table, instead occupying her hands by resting them in her lap. "I'm really sorry Yuki-kun. Next time I'll turn off the lamp."

Yuki laughs. "Miss Honda, you can't do your homework in the dark."

Tohru opens her mouth to say something, but closes it shortly after, thinking. After a few seconds, she smiles. "I'll buy a book light! Those are carried in book stores, right? And there's one right next to the school, so - "

"But those are really small, I doubt you'd be able to see the whole equation. Really, it's fine, I had woken up anyway." Yuki mirrors her happy expression, before looking down to her work and for the first time actually noticing what she was working on. "That's not your Geometry homework, is it? Tell me you haven't been sitting in here not knowing what to do."

Tohru feels her face heat up, knowing she'd been caught in the act. She waves her hands in front of her face, trying to cover up her embarrassment. "Absolutely not!"

Yuki ignores her obvious lie, scooting closer towards her and examining her assignment. "Oh. My class studied this a few weeks ago. What don't you understand?"

"U-Uhm..." Tohru takes on a sheepish expression, a little reluctantly admitting, "Any,"

* * *

><p>Yuki finished explaining at 2 a.m., taking one hour for her to actually grasp the concept, and another hour doing and learning how to solve the assigned problems. It's half past three now, and she still sits where she was before Yuki went back to bed as soon as she finished her math.<p>

Tohru has a hand flat on her forehead, the other hovering over her piece of paper, eyes flicking from it to her history textbook. Her eyes threaten to close; they do once, blurring her vision of her work, but she snaps them back open quickly, determined to finish this tonight. She's really very tired, she's been at this since she woke up this morning, but now Tohru's not so sure that trying to cram a week's worth of schoolwork into one night was such a great idea.

She's almost completely finished, she had only a few more to answer before she could finally go to bed. She really enjoyed the thought, her hand unconsciously going to her back to rub it; slumping over her homework for hours upon hours was starting to give her a back ache. The promise of sleep gave her the strength she so desperately needed to finish as she - quite dramatically so - lifted her pencil in triumph. She was about to bring her hand back down to do so when the light above her flicked on, causing her to jump and drop the aforementioned pencil.

Tohru was quite surprised to see Kyo standing there, his hand lingering on the light in question's switch. He seemed just as shocked to see her staring back at him.

"Tohru?" Kyo spoke, as if not entirely sure it was her sitting at the table.

"I'm sorry," Tohru's first instinct was to apologize, worry building in her voice. This was, after all, the second time she's waken someone up, and she wishes for the second time tonight she would have finished her homework much sooner. She turns, resting her palms on her knees. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah - I mean, I don't care that you did, so don't, uh, get yourself worked up about it." Kyo brought a hand to his neck, angling his face away from her so she couldn't read the embarrassment on his face. "Why the hell are you doing homework at four o'clock in the morning? That's insane."

"I really am sorry," She repeats. "I just really needed to get it done, because I was sick, remember, the last week of school?"

"Idiot, don't you know that if you stay up all night you'll just get sick again? And then you'll have even more homework to do. So just... I don't know... do it at your own pace, I guess."

He looks back at his girlfriend, whose mouth is slightly agape, listening to him intently with an interested expression. How she does that he has no clue, because half the shit people tell her about could mean less than dirt to anyone else, but she acts like it's special that they're even taking the time to talk to her.

She doesn't say anything for a while, blue eyes staring at him, before she dismisses the subject and stands. She nods, a smile erupting on her lips. "Should I make you some tea, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo contemplates suggesting he do it himself so she can finish her work, but Tohru is already walking past him, and she makes way better tea anyway.

So, instead, he crosses his legs and sits down, resting his forearms on his thighs and stares at his dark green cargo pants. Behind him, he hears the faucet turn on as Tohru fills the kettle with water.

Kyo felt sort of bad for falling asleep super early in the middle of the day when Tohru was in here doing homework (before Shigure had walked in to read the newspaper that Tohru had brought in), but she promised she wouldn't be in here working on it for too long. Kyo sighed, _I guess that's what I get for believing her of all people._

After about ten minutes of Kyo sulking quietly on the floor, Tohru returns, carrying a tray of already poured tea and the kettle, a patterned cloth resting underneath the hot metal.

Tohru smiles when he looks up at her. She closes a few books after marking her page, pushing them aside to make room for the tea, placing them each a cup in front of them after much arrangement.

Kyo wraps his hands around the warm, green cup, staring into it for several long moments as he hears Tohru take small sips. He looks up at the brown-headed girl, who has her eyes focused somewhere else, her cup abandoned on the table for the time being.

Kyo grabs the cup, along with his, effectively catching her attention as he stands up with both cups in hand. Tohru opens her mouth to question him, but Kyo speaks first. "Do you, uh... wanna go somewhere?"

Tohru blinks, still shocked from the random kidnapping of her tea and Kyo's sudden want to take her somewhere. "But Kyo-kun, where would we go? It's snowing outside."

Kyo smiles, so stunningly that it effectively makes Tohru forget what she was worried about, as he balances the tea in one hand, grabbing her own hand in another.

He stops at the door, handing her both their teas and grabbing her pink-patterned snow hat and matching scarf from the hook. He tugs the hat on quickly, then wrapping the scarf around her neck loosely. He takes back his own tea, quickly leading her out the door.

It's still snowing, but it's let up some. She works to protect her tea through the snow, shielding it.

Tohru is surprised when Kyo stops at the ladder to the roof. He turns to her, once again taking her tea while she climbs the ladder. Once up, Kyo climbs three steps and she leans over the top of the ladder and reclaims her tea as he climbs all the way up.

They settle together on the roof, finally, right when Tohru notices her bare arms, and begins to shiver. She tries to hide it, though, and mentally reprimands herself for not grabbing a jacket. But, Kyo is perceptive, and notices.

"Damn," He mutters, then: "Sorry, Tohru, didn't think about a jacket." He says, setting his cup aside and shrugging off his jacket.

"Oh, no, Kyo-kun, you can't give me your jacket, you'll get terribly cold and then - " Tohru stops when she notices he's not listening, already wrapping his too-big jacket around her shoulders. So, instead of opposing, she smiles. "Thank you."

They sit in silence for a moment, Tohru staring into her tea, that is surprisingly still warm, and watching a few snowflakes gather at the top and melting inside after a few milliseconds.

"I guess I didn't think about that, sorry." Kyo says, noticing and assuming her drink is already cold, which is why she's not drinking it. He also notices how much he's been apologizing lately. He sighs. She's been rubbing off on him.

Tohru stares at him for a moment, taking a little bit to catch on. When she does, she scrambles to explain. "Oh! That's not it, really!" She takes a sip, smiling. "See?"

Kyo laughs, leaning over and kissing her, full on the lips. This isn't the first time they've kissed, but Tohru's cheeks still burn like the sun, but she's sure it's not the sun setting fire to her face that melts her the way she is right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longer than usual chapter is long.**

**First, the bit of Yuki/Tohru. If you take it that way, and you like that pairing, great. If you take it that way and despise that pairing and are all, "KYO & TOHRU 4EVER", I apologize. Second, I have not updated in _two_ _months. _I'm surprised you guys have not showed up at my house and, like, burned it down. Or something. **

**...Please don't do that.**

**So to compensate, I wrote a chapter that was a bunch longer than usual and jammed some cute, cotton-like fluff into it. **

**So if after my failure as an author and general laziness you still want to review, I will love you _forever. _And if love isn't enough I'll just send you something expensive via priority mail.**


End file.
